


Lies

by femalefighter56



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Slingby has been given the task of teaching a new recruit. Only this one is different, this one has his secrets that even Eric wouldn't believe. Can he unlock the secrets hidden in the silent Alan Humphries? What are these rumors? Eric will do whatever it takes to find out who Alan Humphries is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lies  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Eric Slingby came back from assignment covered in dirt and grime. He hated long assignments, assignments that kept him from the society for days on end. London was dirty, smelt like death, and held more dark secrets than the underworld. How the people living there didn’t realize it always boggled him. Placing his scythe down to be cleaned and sharpened by the staff he jumped into the showers to clean the smell off him. It would never come completely off but it would be better than he was now. Allowing the hot water to burn his skin he tried to tune out the reapers that walked in to the group showers. This room held so much gossip, it reminded him of the living world, humans lived off the stuff.  
“Can you believe it, he got high marks again.”  
“He is such a freak. Doesn’t speak a word to anyone but William when it’s needed; no wonder he is on top. Such a teacher’s pet.”  
Having no idea who they were speaking of, certainly didn’t sound like Grell, Eric washed his hair and body and got out. He didn’t want to spend all day here, he wanted to get home, and had to go food shopping since what he had was probably no good by now.  
Stepping into the offices he saw a small, brown haired, male sitting not too far from his desk, probably a new recruit. He had been gone long enough that such was possible. Whatever, he really didn’t care to know more about them. He had his own things to worry about. Gathering his things from his desk that he needed for the night he headed out and didn’t look at the new guy twice. Getting to the doors a few of his drinking buddies stopped him happy to see him back.  
“Look who finally decided to come back. Thought you left us for awhile there.”  
“Well some of us are trusted with assignments outside of general reaping.”  
“Oh mister big shot talking now.”  
Laughing one bumped Eric’s arm.  
“I have about a century more of experience than you.” Gloating Eric followed them to the bar, he had things to do but he always had time for a drink.  
As they sat around and ordered a round Eric heard them talking about someone, who were all these new people?  
“Have I missed that much? I was only gone, what, a month and a half?”  
“You haven’t met him yet? Guy is a total weirdo. He just sits at his desk all day and does paperwork. Doesn’t speak unless Will needs him, doesn’t move unless he has an assignment. Dude stays totally to himself. Plus he looks super frail and weak, he can probably barely hold a scythe.”  
“Who was he partnered with for training?”  
“That’s the thing, no one knows. None of us have trained him.”  
“No one trained him? That’s strange. Protocol states all new recruits have to have a mentor. Maybe it was Will or Grell.”  
“Maybe. That would explain why he doesn’t speak then. Grell probably raped him on the field or something.”  
The guys started laughing at the ones joke while Eric just sat there. Something seemed weird, who was this new guy that everyone seemed to joke about but knew nothing about? Maybe tomorrow if he felt like it he would ask Will. No one was that good to get out of having a mentor. Especially if he was as weak as the others were saying.  
Coming back to his apartment Eric changed into his undershirt and sweats to lounge while he worked on his paperwork from the assignment. It was great to be home. As much as the daily routine bored him to death, as much as he hated knowing everyday was the same, long assignments were a bother. Having filled out so many of these forms for so many years he basically did it with his eyes closed before he turned in for the night. What he wouldn’t give for something different in his life. He was so tired of the same old, same old. Living forever sucked, this had to be worse than death.  
Arriving at the office he saw the new guy already at his desk working on paperwork. It almost seemed like he never left. Grabbing the file from his assignment Eric walked down to Will’s office to hand it in. Surprised he wasn’t in yet he figured he was with Grell and just placed it on his desk. Why Grell still pursued him he would never know, Will had made it clear on a few occasions that he wasn’t interested. Coming back to the desks he saw a group of guys near his. As he stepped closer he saw they were around the new guys. Hearing them teasing him Eric stepped in, it was one thing to say things when he wasn’t around but to tease him, to bother him when he had done nothing was something Eric couldn’t stand for. Bullies were something of human invention, they weren’t humans, hadn’t been for a long time.  
“Hey, why don’t we back off. Leave the kid alone.” Stepping in front of the guys he pushed them back.  
“Oh come on Eric, don’t ruin our fun.”  
“I said back off. Are we really that bored that we have to go along making fun of others like this. Damn, I held more respect for you guys than that.”  
Mumbling they all turned around and went back to their desks to the start the day. Turning to the new guy he saw he was looking up at him, eyes wide. He was pale faced, his green yellow reaper eyes stuck out through his glasses. They seemed so bright compared to the rest of him.  
“Hey there, they didn’t get to you did they?”  
Shaking his head he went back to his work. So much for a verbal thank you, the guys were right; this guy really didn’t speak to anyone but Will.  
“Alright then. I’m Eric Slingby by the way. You should really just stand up for yourself; you are a reaper after all. But, if they start bothering you again just come get me. I’m not afraid to put them back in their places.”  
Nodding again Eric rolled his eyes and left. No wonder this new guy was picked on, he was weird.  
For some reason Eric found himself looking at the new guy every so often throughout the day. Something about him made him curious. He couldn’t talk to him though; he already learned the guy wouldn’t say a word. It was strange though, why didn’t he speak? Seeing a shadow over him he saw Will staring down at him.  
“I handed in my report this morning.”  
“I know. I saw that. I have a task for you.”  
“It isn’t another long reap is it? I don’t feel like staying in London for another month again.”  
“No, it’s not. I want you to mentor our new trainee.” Looking over his shoulder William said, “Alan Humphries, come here.” Seeing the guy he stood up for earlier stand and walk over to his desk Will continued. “This is Alan Humphries, he is a new recruit. I do not have the time to train him. He doesn’t need much training but we must get him a mentor.”  
“Whatever. A trainee is a trainee.”  
“Fine then, you can take him out now then and go over the to-die list with him.” With that William turned around and left Eric and Alan there.  
“So you’re name is Alan.” Eric led the way through London with Alan as they got started. Mentoring wasn’t hard and it wasn’t something that Eric hated, he just found it another pointless task of this never ending life. Seeing Alan nod as he gripped his scythe to an attack stance Eric just sighed. Just great, he had to mentor someone that wouldn’t talk to him. He thought maybe if they were partners the guy would open his freaking trap.  
“What is with that? Why do you only speak to Will? If I have to be your partner for right now you have talk to me. It is how team mates work. They communicate with each other.  
“Sorry.” Hearing a barely whisper Eric stopped in his tracks. So he did know how to speak. Seeing Eric wasn’t moving Alan stopped to look over at him.  
“It’s a start I guess. So tell me about yourself or something.”  
“It’s better if I don’t.”  
“What?”  
“You were better off just leaving me alone; I’m not someone people should know.”  
Now interested Eric caught up with him. “Oh? And why is this? Too good for us newbie?”  
Shaking his head Alan gripped his scythe tighter. “It’s just better if you forget about me.” Both stopped as they felt the presence of their target. Coming into position Alan went in for the attack before Eric had a chance to even blink. This new guy was fast, and accurate. Will wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t really need a mentor. He looked ready to be snapped in half with the wrong look but he had strength, he had muscle, you could see it as he moved. As Alan collected the soul Eric saw his eyes, they were listless. He had never seen someone become so detached before. This was only a job but even he felt things at times, but Alan, he kept himself far from it all. Who was this guy? And why did he have to know more about him and the secrets he kept locked away?  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Back at his flat Eric tried to focus on the article he was reading. He wanted his mind pulled from the new member of the Dispatch, he wanted to forget about his new trainee, he wanted to move on from Alan Humphries. The harder he pulled his thoughts for him though the more he was brought back. Why did he say it was better if he knew nothing about him? Those eyes, those listless eyes as he reaped haunted him. What was up with this new member? What secrets did he hold? He needed to know more.   
Alan was at his desk by the time Eric arrived to work, how was he always here so early? Not saying a word to him Eric dropped of his briefcase and headed towards the records. All souls and reaper were kept here, something should be on Alan. What he was like at school, previous life, everything and anything should be here. Finding the cabinet he searched the files for Alan’s. Coming up empty he searched again, he had to be in here. Searching the entire cabinet he came up short, how did Alan not have a file? What was with that reaper? Closing the cabinet he snuck back to his desk before William blamed him for showing up yet. He would find out more about Alan, now he was determined.   
Coming back to the offices he saw a group of reapers talking by a desk, seeing Eric come in they stopped and separated. Just great, they were starting to talk about him behind his back. Not that he truly cared but it would make going out to the bars with them a lot harder. Seeing Alan still hunched over his desk focused on his work Eric sat at his to get started before he was sent out on collections. With a new trainee he figured he would be sent out more than he had been. So much for relaxing a little.  
“So, Slingby, how weird is the new guy?” Feeling a giant shadow over himself, Eric looked up to see three fellow reapers huddled around.   
“He is strong, and fast. That doesn’t seem weird to me. I get done faster.” Going back to his work he tried to ignore the three. He wasn’t one to spread gossip or really care for it. Plus Alan was strange, he didn’t like picking on him, or having others do the same.   
“Yea, but he is creepy. Have you seen the way he reaps? Cold, almost like William, only, you can see something behind Will’s eyes.”  
“Wait, he has had other partners?” Now interested Eric put his pen down and stole a glance over at Alan who was none the wiser that they were talking about him, before moving in closer.  
“Yea. None of us wanted to stay with him, he is creepy. We would rather work with demons than him. Will was waiting for you to come back just so you could take him since no one else wanted him.”  
“We shouldn’t get too attached to the dead anyway, it’s our job to reap them. But as weird as it is he is fast. I like getting done early. I don’t want to deal with overtime.”  
“Of course you would side with him. You’re a freak too.”  
“Woah. Stop. I. You know what, never mind. I have work to do and I’m too old to deal with this little kid stuff.” Ignoring them he went back to his paperwork before he was sent out. He didn’t want to rag on Alan, he didn’t know him, he wasn’t a fan of teasing and name calling and making fun of someone. Especially someone he didn’t know. Though, he wanted to know even more about why Alan said it was better off if he didn’t know him. Could he have said those things because he had mentor after mentor? Was there something hidden behind all of that though? Hearing Alan cough for a moment his attention stayed on him even after he was back at his work. Alan Humphries, who was he?  
After their assignment Eric made his way to the showers, this last assignment ended poorly. It wasn’t their faults, the area around them was a mess, the cause of death involved fire, and he always felt dirty after spending time in London. Coming to the showers entrance he saw Alan leaving. He wasn’t looking well, he hadn’t spent that much time with him but he could see the loss of color in his face, the way he was holding his arms.   
“Hey, you alright?”  
Having Alan walk past him he saw him stop and turn to face him.  
“Yes. Sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Slingby.”  
Turning back the way he was going he left the hallway leaving Eric standing there confused. Alan was weird; he wasn’t going to doubt it, and a horrible liar. Shrugging his shoulders he stepped into the showers and started undressing so he could clean up. Hot water sounded so very good right about now. Steeping into the first free shower he could find he let the water wash over him. Looking down, allowing the water to run down the back of his neck, he stepped back seeing red on the tile. He was bleeding? How odd, he didn’t remember getting cut. Looking himself over he saw nothing, and looking closer the blood looked to be cleaned up recently. Whoever was here last thought they got it all. Adding shampoo to his hair he let the thought slip from his mind. Until the thought of Alan came across him, his face’s lack of color, the way he was holding himself. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair he turned the water off and jumped out of the shower to quickly get dressed.   
Running out of the room he ran down the hallway Alan had gone hoping he could find him, make sure he was okay. Why hadn’t he said anything about being hurt when they were together? Heading to the infirmary he stepped inside to see it empty save for the staff.  
“Mr. Slingby is everything alright?”  
“Is Humphries here? Has he been here?”  
“Alan Humphries? Why no, we haven’t seen him today. Has he been injured?”  
“Damn it!” Turning to go back the way he came he headed for the Dispatch exit. He would find where Alan was, make sure he was okay, make sure he received treatment if he needed. He would not let this happen again. That rookie was not going to stay this way under his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Running out of the Dispatch Eric stopped for a moment to think of where to go next. He had no certain idea of where Alan could have gone to, especially if he was hurt. When he got his hands on him he was getting a piece of his mind. What idiot doesn’t bring up getting hurt? Even something small should get looked at and treated right away. Thinking about what he knew most new recruits lived in the development just west of here. It hadn’t been designed that way but it was something the recruits did on their own when they were searching for a place, student housing only lasted so long. Following the path to the neighborhood Eric stopped again to think of which flat would be Alan’s, he had never seen an address for him. Since his file was missing all information about his new partner was lost. Finding the one on far end of the street with the perfect lawn Eric ran to it. Something about it was screaming “Alan” to him. Coming up the front steps he noticed how everything looked perfect, not even a blade of grass was cut uneven. What a freak. How could anyone keep everything so, perfect?  
Knocking on the door he moved his head to the window to see if he saw any movement coming from the inside. Knocking again he heard footsteps inside and the lock click before he saw the door open.  
“Mr. Slingby? What can I help you with sir?” Seeing Alan come into focus Eric looked him over, checked to see even the smallest scratch. He seemed surprised that he was at the door, why did he see Alan not getting many visitors at his house?  
“You got hurt on my watch.”  
“I’m sorry?” Stepping aside he allowed Eric to come into his house.   
“You lost a lot of color in your face, you were holding your arms, I saw the blood you left behind in the shower. Alan, why didn’t you come to me right away when you were injured? You should have gone to the infirmary.”  
“I’m sorry to worry you sir but I am fine. I am not sure I understand what you are talking about. I wasn’t injured while I was on the field.” Moving towards his table Alan placed his hands on top trying to hide the sharp breath he took.  
“Alan.” Moving towards him Eric gently placed his hands on his shoulders worried about what was wrong. Why did he care so much for this reaper? Why was he so different from the rest?   
Shaking him off Alan stood back up straight, “I am fine. I am sorry you had to come all the way out here for that sir.”  
“Alan. What is going on with you?”  
“I’m sorry?” Stepping away Alan moved to the kitchen allowing Eric to follow if he so wanted to. Watching him walk away Eric noticed Alan had changed from his suit to a long sleeve button up, even home he dressed to impress it seemed. Did he ever wear something, plain?  
“I was just about to make myself something to eat, would you like something sir? I feel bad making you come all this way over a misunderstanding.”  
“I am alright. I’ll show myself out. See you tomorrow Alan.”  
“Of course sir.” Bowing his head Alan watched as Eric turned and left the house before he could see him out.   
Glad to be out of there Eric made his way to his own flat across town. As he walked though a thought came to mind, that was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with Alan before; even then though Alan didn’t say much. The new reaper still bugged him to no end. He wanted to know something about him, why everything was always so perfect, why he didn’t speak, why no one was allowed to get too close, why his file was missing, there was so much he wanted answers for. He would figure Humphries out, that reaper could not hide forever.   
Just getting into the Dispatch door the next morning Eric was pulled aside for a fellow co-worker, this better not be about overtime.  
“Eric, what does his house look like?”  
“I’m sorry?” Pulling his arm away he fixed his sleeve jacket, upset that he had to in the first place.  
“I saw you leaving his place last night. Is it really creepy, I bet it’s dark.”  
“God Paul, what are you following me? And for your information he left paperwork here, I sure as hell didn’t want to do to. Also no, his house is bright actually and a lot cleaner than yours I know that for a fact. If the guy creeps you out so much why do you care so much about him? What? Got a crush?”  
Pushing him away the co-worker stepped back.  
“No! That’s so nasty! He is just weird and I don’t want him near me, I don’t want whatever he has to transfer to me.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Walking away Eric heard Paul run up behind him.   
“Eric! How about drinks later? A bunch of us are going to that new bar that opened on Wilson.”  
“Sure. I am all over that.” Glad for once that someone was talking about something other than Alan Eric agreed to the night out. It had been awhile since he had got alcohol in his system.   
Work sucked, having Alan barely talking to him again wasn’t helping either. He brought up not getting to know him again and when pressed for details Alan shut down. How could he do that? How could start to bring up something but not explain further? He should know by now that he wasn’t going to blab to everyone at work about what was going on with his life. He was just curious about the rookie he had to train. Meeting with fellow reapers he was glad to put it all behind him to head to the bar. He needed a night of drinking, of forgetting Alan, of releasing his pent up anger over things. Ordering something stiff Eric let the warm sensation start its course through his system. He didn’t even care that he was with the guys; he really just came out for the booze.   
“Man, I am so glad you agreed to join us. We were starting to think we had lost you to the freak.”  
“Naw man, just been busy, trying to get things back together after my last long mission.” Shooting back the clear liquid he raised his glass to let the waiter know he wanted another.   
“And I came here to forget work, I don’t want to hear you guys dogging on Alan. Guys weird sure but he is my partner and does the stuff I don’t want to do. I can’t complain.”  
“I heard he has no file. William won’t put it up because of something that is on it.”  
“Guys, what did I,” Being cut off Eric heard something he hoped was just the guys being stupid.  
“I heard he has scars on him. From after he joined the society.”  
“I saw them, all over him.”  
“No way!”  
“Guys! Really?” Rubbing his head Eric realized he would need a stronger drink at this rate. He hated gossip, though this was important information if it was true.  
“Saw blood everywhere, dude wasn’t subtle.”  
“You all mean to tell me he actually,” stopping he thought about yesterday. “That son of a bitch!” Slamming his drink down Eric barely noticed they guys watching him. Not only had Alan lied but he was doing something beyond idiotic.   
“You alright there bro?”  
“Does Will know about the crap he is pulling?”  
“Probably?” Paul shrugged his shoulders. “But who really cares though, I mean,”  
“I’ll see you guys later.” Getting up from the table he dug in his wallet for enough to cover his drinks and left the bar. He had to speak to William. This crap was ending now. Alan was his charge; he had to know what was going on. Not to mention he refused to watch as Alan tore himself up anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get back into writing, I am hoping to keep everyone interested I have never had such a lack for writing before so I feel my works aren't up to par the way they should. Please and thank you for bareing with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Eric pushed Williams’s office door open to see it empty, he must have left for the night. Just great. He had hoped to speak to Will first before confronting Alan but it seemed he didn’t have a choice. Turning on his heels he left the Dispatch to head to Alan’s. This time he wasn’t getting away. What he was doing was going to end tonight. What he was doing wasn’t completely unheard of, when you lived forever, when you saw it all you tended to do things to make you feel alive, to remind your body you weren’t just some spirit. Still, it wasn’t right. It was dangerous, it was stupid. As he went down the street to reach Alan’s house he wondered if this was because of the guys, of their constant teasing of the youngest reaper. Deep down he figured it didn’t help but probably wasn’t the cause. Marching up the front steps to Alan’s house he banged his fist against the door to let Alan know he was here and wasn’t going away. Hearing nothing from the other side he banged again. Looking through the window he saw no life from inside the house. He knew Alan wasn’t still at the office, he didn’t see him there when he went to talk to William, and he knew Alan didn’t do anything outside of work.  
“You son of a bitch open this door!” Banging again he grabbed the door knob to watch it turn and the door open. Stepping inside the house he looked around for a sign of where Alan was. Closing the door behind him he walked through the den into the kitchen, a tea cup sat on the table, steam still rising, book lay open beside it. Moving further inside he walked down a narrow hallway, a doorway led to the living room which he noticed was empty as he stuck his head in. Hearing something heavy fall from further down the hall Eric moved to it. Opening the partially closed door to the bathroom he saw blood on the counter dripping to the floor where Alan laid.  
“Alan!” Quickly moving towards him he placed him in his arms to hold him close. His face was pale, his breathing, it sounded forced, pained. Placing a hand on his cheek he noticed Alan wasn’t responding to the touch, he probably didn’t even know someone was next to him.  
“Alan! Can you hear me?” Still getting nothing from him he watched his face for something, some sign that he would be alright, that he was even partially with him. Moving to rest on his knees better he placed Alan on his lap, allowed his head to rest in the crook of his elbow. Having the freedom to use both hands his slid up Alan’s shirt sleeve, his eyes froze on what he found. Those markings, he knew those, it was written in old Death God books. Those idiots, Alan wasn’t a self-harmer, he was sick, he had the Thorns of Death. The blood wasn’t from things he had done; it was from the thorns ripping his body apart from the inside. Alan’s big secret, the reason he kept everyone away was because he was dying, slowly, painfully. He didn’t want anyone to watch him suffer the way he was.  
“Oh Al,” Moving his sleeve back down he watched his face resting peacefully on his arm before gently lifting him up. Carefully carrying him out of his bathroom he brought him to what he guessed was Alan’s bedroom. Placing him on top of the bed he undid the covers from the other side to wrap them around Alan and let him rest.  
Eric sat on Alan’s couch flipping through a book Alan had on the stand with the lamp. He didn’t want to go through Alan’s things but since it was out and he had nothing to do while Alan rested he picked it up. Once he was certain Alan was resting peacefully in bed he let him be as to not frighten him when he woke up. That would be the last thing Alan would need right now.  
“Mister Slingby?”Hearing a voice Eric dropped the book and looked around, Alan stood in the door way of the living room.  
“Alan! You’re up!”  
Nodding Alan walked in and picked the book off the floor before Eric realized he had literally dropped it.  
“I didn’t break in just so you know. The door was unlocked. And I only stayed because I wanted to make sure you would be alright.”  
Sitting on the couch Alan flipped idly through the book in his hands.  
“So, you’re really sick.”  
Nodding again Alan placed the book on the other lamp table on the side of the couch he was on.  
“When? If I can ask?”  
“Back when I was still a student. I contracted it then.”  
“And no one knows?”  
“William knows. And our co-workers know something.”  
“You’ve heard them?” Eric felt bad for that, this wasn’t something to joke about. Alan’s condition was serious.  
“They don’t know it’s the thorns, but yes, I have heard them talk.” Smirking he looked over at Eric, “who do you think started those rumors?”  
“You wanted them to believe that you,”  
“That I would cut myself? Yes. It was far better than telling everyone I am dying. I heard humans did it, learned more about it, so I used that too. I keep something in my pants pocket for work, and if an attack happens at work, well, I know what I am doing I guess.”  
“But why? Why make a joke out of this?”  
“Who said I was joking?” Dropping the smile Alan stood up to move towards the window. “I am dying. There is no way around it. I would rather have everyone stay as far from me as possible. I want to make my fade from existence as simple as possible. When I die everyone will move on from it, many probably won’t even care. That’s what I want.”  
“So you will keep everyone away? I don’t see the point.”  
“No, you wouldn’t I guess. And I don’t expect you too. Mister Slingby,”  
“It’s Eric.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Call me Eric, you’re my partner and co-worker, it’s Eric.”  
“Oh, well, I will try I guess.”  
“Alan. Look. I get it, you want privacy. This isn’t a laughing matter, but keeping everyone away? Do you really think it’s the best course of action?”  
“You have heard that no one wanted to mentor me I am sure. It’s because right before graduation I contracted the thorns, classmates got a sight of the bruising, of the thorns. It wasn’t as bad as it was now, I always kept them covered, but no one would go near me. I lied, told them it was something else. They still wanted nothing to do with me and that was fine. My marks were high enough I didn’t need a mentor.”  
“I, I never knew that, I was never sure why no one would train you.”  
“I told Will to keep them away from me. Then the rumor that I attacked myself for pleasure got around.”  
“The guys only made it worse for you then, and for that I am sorry Alan. They shouldn’t tease you the way they do. You don’t deserve it; you have gone through so much as it is.”  
Shrugging Alan moved towards the hallway.  
“Thank you Mr…Eric. It’s not needed but I appreciate it. It hasn’t really gotten to me as much as you think it has.”  
“If they knew though I am sure they would stop.”  
“That’s quite all right. I want this to stay as secret.” Looking over at Eric he waited for his promise to not say a word about any of this. Getting a slight nod of his head Alan moved to the kitchen, Eric followed. Seeing his now cold cup of tea on the table he dumped it down the drain and closed his book.  
“Alan. May I ask you something?”  
Turning from the sink he nodded and let him go ahead.  
“When you are reaping, you’re eyes. It’s as if you check out.”  
Smirking Alan dried his cup out with the towel on the counter. “I was waiting for that question. It’s from the thorns. Reaping a soul, well, in simplest terms, I hear the dead speaking to me, the thorns, the one I going after, I don’t realize I collected the soul until after it’s over.”  
“I’ve never seen eyes so cold and checked out before.”  
“They aren’t my eyes.”  
Seeing the truth, the hard to accept truth coming from his eyes he knew Alan didn’t like when it happened but didn’t have a say in the matter. Hearing Alan cough Eric stepped closer to see if he could help before Alan but his hand up to stop him before the coughing ended.  
“I’m fine. This is nothing.”  
“Alan. Now that I know you’re little secret, I’m not going to forget.”  
“I wish you would. I knew you were digging around for information on me; that you wouldn’t let why everyone avoided me, that this day was coming. But know something, I didn’t ask for you to be different from the others.”  
Alan asked Eric to stay for dinner as a way to say thank you for earlier, he really did appreciate waking up in bed rather than his bathroom floor, he even noticed his blood had been cleaned from counter and floor. It was all more than Eric had to do for him. After they had eaten and Eric was forced to not help clean up he decided to get going so Alan could get some rest. While he was on his feet it was easy to tell he was exhausted from his last attack.  
“See you tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be there. William doesn’t like to give me days off on weekdays.”  
“Ah, well alright then. Good night Alan.” Placing a hand on his shoulder he kept it there for a minute before letting him going and heading down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Eric stepped into the office not sure what to do. He knew he had to respect Alan’s wishes and not say anything but yet, he knew the truth. Their fellow co-workers should know the truth about Alan. They should stop their daily teasing of him. He had never liked the fact that they did but now knowing the truth behind why Alan was the way he was it didn’t seem right. Why kick a man when he was down? Taking a seat at his desk he noticed Alan was already shoving his face into his paperwork, last night was already pushed into the back of his mind.   
“So Slingby, your boyfriend hear the end of it last night?”  
“Step off guys.” Brushing them off he tried to finish the work he left here yesterday before he had new things to work on. He didn’t want to talk about it; he didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t going to expose Alan’s secret but he didn’t want to deal with them either. At least if they were messing with him they weren’t bothering Alan.  
“You ditched us last night over something stupid.” Seeing Paul was following him Eric stopped in the hall.  
“I ditched to get away from winey brats.”  
“I thought we were buddies Eric.”  
“We were, are, look, it’s not what you think. But Alan is my charge, I won’t let him bring down my reputation.”  
“Fine. Whatever man. You should join us Friday, all of us are hitting the usual watering hole.”  
“Sure thing. I’ll be there.”   
Paul walked off as William stepped passed to head into the offices and over to Alan. Eric was curious to know what he was talking about. Alan nodded and said a few words Eric couldn’t hear. As William walked off Eric went to his work before Alan stepped over to his desk.  
“We have an assignment.”   
Looking up from the shadow Alan cast Eric noticed he looked the same as he had yesterday before he found him unconscious in the bathroom.   
“Alright then, let’s get going then.”   
Gathering what he needed they headed to grab their scythes before leaving for London.   
Glad it was Friday Eric wanted to finish his work as quickly as possible. Today was a slow day, he didn’t have to go into the city with Alan for any collections allowing him to focus on the large mass of late, and soon to be late paperwork he had littering his desk. It had been a crazy week it seemed, he was always being sent out on assignment with Alan, who still hardly spoke to him. They had small conversations but nothing note worthy. He thought maybe now that he knew what was going on Alan would open up to him a little more. Instead the opposite would happen; Alan would only talk to him if it was work related. Anxiously waiting for the clock to reach five and his reports to be turned in before he headed out Eric barely caught it at first. His ears picked up coughing, thinking nothing of it he looked up when who it was coming from registered. Snapping his gaze to Alan he saw he was swiftly on his feet, hand over his mouth, something was on his hand. Alan made it to the middle of the room before his body crumbled to the floor. Everyone was on their feet to watch yet only Eric moved away from his desk to go to Alan. Getting to him he saw his body was trembling, trying to gently touch him Alan huddled on himself on the floor. Hearing his moaning he could tell he was trying to keep it in, he didn’t want the ones around him to know how much pain he was in. Wrapping his body around Alan’s he brought his head down besides the others, “Alan. I want to try and help you. Please give me some sign on how to do that.” Feeling Alan’s hand hold his chest Eric’s hands moved on top of his to give him a show of support. Lifting his head Eric noticed their fellow co-workers watching them in awe over what was going on.  
“Someone grab William. Now!” Seeing someone finally leave to run down the hall Eric brought his focus to Alan who was trying to breathe.  
“Hang on Alan; I am trying to help you out.” He didn’t like how badly Alan’s body quaked, or the warm sensation he felt on his hands, he knew it was blood, he knew it covered Alan’s hand from when the attack first started.   
“What is going on here?” Taking his eyes off Alan once more he saw William witness the situation once he had entered the room properly. Coming over to them Eric tried to bring Alan closer to him hoping to help him out and help William take a better look.  
“Alan Humphries, can you stand?” Seeing William knee beside Alan Eric watched as Alan slowly moved his head to face him.  
“I think so.” The words were breathy, forced, barely audible by the one that spoke them.  
“I’ll help him sir.” Fixing his hands he grabbed Alan by the chest to help him up on his knees before they got him either standing or in his arms. Watching Alan struggling to stand on his own Eric put his arm around his shoulders to use as support while his own hand stayed at his waist.   
It took some time but getting Alan to the infirmary and resting was a nice sight. Eric was allowed to stay near until Alan woke up, not that he really wanted to move. He felt awful that he had gone through all of that and no one offered to help or see if he was okay. They went back to their work once the chaos ended and the mess cleaned up. Alan’s wish of fading from this life was coming true it seemed, though it still didn’t seem right.  
“Hey Eric, it’s five.” Hearing Paul’s voice Eric looked over to the door from the chart he was reading on the wall. “Are you still coming out with us?”  
“Sorry, I’m going to pass this time. I don’t feel right leaving Alan alone after that.”  
“You know, he is going to die right?”  
“He isn’t dead yet.”  
“Whatever man.”   
Turning to leave Eric in the room with Alan, Paul left to meet the others. Sighing Eric slouched in his chair. One day Paul would understand. It was the right thing to do.  
“Go with them Eric.” Sitting up and turning towards Alan he saw he was awake and watching him.   
“It’s alright. I would rather make sure you’ll be okay. I can go drinking whenever.” Alan’s voice was soft, even softer then it normally was.  
“Why do you stay? I push you away and you come closer.”  
“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to be alone I guess. You’re not a bad kid Alan, you don’t deserve this.”  
“Hey Eric.”  
“Yea?”  
“Don’t fall for me alright?” Smirking Alan tried to sit up.   
Leaning over to help him Eric smiled back, “no problem.”  
“You’re friend, Paul, doesn’t like me.”  
“Paul, is, he’ll get over it.”  
“I think he likes you.”  
“Really now?”  
“He came up to me before work the other day.” Alan coughed to clear his throat before continuing. “Told me to back off. I thought it was pretty funny actually.”  
“Did he now? He has seemed really annoyed that I defend you now that I think about it.” Shrugging it off Eric looked Alan over; he still looked weak, frail, drained from everything that happened earlier. He wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.  
“You don’t have to defend me as much as you do. I can take care of myself.”  
“I know. As I have stated though, we are partners, I’ll always have your back.”  
Alan didn’t say anything, just nodded as he stared at his hands.   
“Can I get you anything by the way?”  
Hearing Eric ask Alan looked up to force a smile at him. “If it isn’t too much trouble can I get some water? My throat feels raw.”  
“Sure. It’s why I offered.” Standing, Eric left the room to use the water cooler down the hall. Coming back he saw Alan stared off into the distance, there was nothing there though.   
“You alright there?”  
Hearing Eric Alan snapped out of his mind to see Eric coming back into the room. Being handed the water he drank it down before putting the cup on the stand beside the bed and lying back down.   
“I’ll go so you can get some rest. Take care alright?”  
“Thank you Eric. For everything. I don’t think I said that to you before.”  
“Don’t mention it. See you tomorrow.”

Back at this flat Eric stretched out on the couch to enjoy the time at home. He was off tomorrow but he would probably head in to see Alan, see how he was doing. He seemed to be having attacks rather frequently it seemed; that couldn’t be a good sign. Perhaps it had something to do with how much work they had been doing, too much activity for his body to handle. Was Alan trying to kill himself faster? Thinking about it he wondered if there were things Alan wanted to do before he died. It was something they as reapers never had to think about but Alan was the exception to the rule, he might wish to see or do things before his life ended. Maybe he would ask him it about the next time he saw him. Maybe help achieve some of those things with him. It would be a nice gesture, and he liked making Alan happy it seemed. He liked being around him, he liked seeing that smile of his. Alan did have a cute smile; he wished he could see more of it. It was settled then, he would bring it up with Alan the next time he saw him. Figuring that out he got up to go to bed for the night, today had been a long day as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
With the sun in his eyes Eric woke up and rolled over in bed. He was off today; he didn’t want to be awoken this way. At least it was better than the alarm. Getting himself to the shower, he let the water help wake him up before becoming dressed for the day and allowing food in his system. Once he was good to go he headed to the one place he didn’t like to be on his day off, the Dispatch, but he really wanted to make sure Alan was doing better. Yesterday’s attack had been a nasty one and left him pretty weak, not that he saw the other attacks he had dealt with but this one seemed pretty bad. Heading down the hall to the infirmary he got halfway when he stopped, seeing Alan walking out of the room. Alan stopped as well seeing Eric coming down the hall.  
“Alan. You’re up.”  
“I am, yes. What are you doing here? Aren’t you usually off weekends?”  
Meeting in the middle Eric let his eyes look over the younger one, he seemed better then he was last night when he left him. His face held color once more, his eyes didn’t seem as dark either, yesterday he could tell exhaustion was running through Alan’s body, today he looked well rested, as if the thorns weren’t affecting him.  
“I wanted to see how you were doing this morning. You still looked pretty out of it last night when I left you.”  
“Oh. Well, I am doing much better. Just so you don’t have to worry; I am usually back on my feet after a few hours of rest.”  
“Oh, that’s good to know. Though I figure you still shouldn’t push yourself too hard right now.”  
“I’ll be alright; I have to finish up some work from yesterday. Nothing taxing for me though.”  
“Here, why don’t I lend you a hand? If you would like, you’re more than welcome to come to my place.”  
“That really isn’t necessary Eric, I can handle it on my own.”  
“It’s not really a problem and I know how much work you have to do,” thinking about it he still had a ton to do from yesterday as well.   
“I really don’t want to be an intrusion to you and your time off.”  
“I’m telling you its fine Alan.” Putting his arm around his shoulders he walked them back to the offices so they could gather their things before heading out.   
Arriving to his house Eric let them in, let Alan take his jacket off, before they did anything else.   
“Make yourself at home Alan.”  
“Your place is nice.”  
“Thanks.” Seeing Alan looking around he put his work on the table allowing him to free up his hands and give Alan a grand tour. Not that there was much to show him but since he seemed curious.   
“You’re house is a two bedroom?”  
“I take pride in that.”  
“Why?”  
“Ouch.”  
“Sorry. That was rude. But that wasn’t what I meant either. I just meant it more as why you wanted a two bedroom, not why you had pride in that. I’ll stop talking now.”  
Laughing, Eric gently hit Alan’s back, “Nah, it’s alright. My guest bedroom is rarely used. I keep most of my travel stuff in there for the long missions. So I don’t have to go digging around.”  
“Makes sense I guess. What are long missions like?”  
“They are alright, I’m not fond of them, I really don’t like spending long amount of times in London.”  
“You don’t?”  
“It smells; the people are disgusting, everything is covered in filth.”   
“Oh.” Seeing Alan look away Eric realized he didn’t feel the same way about it, he probably loved going down there.  
“You are entitled to your opinion of the place. I’ve also been going down there centuries longer than you have.”  
“I bet it would be nice to go down there for a bit longer than the standard thing.”  
“It could happen.”  
Alan gently laughed in his face as he stepped out into the hallway to head back into the kitchen.   
“I didn’t mean it like that Alan.” Running out after him he felt bad for saying that. He meant no disrespect.   
“I know. But come now, let’s face it. I won’t get assignments like that with the way I am.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“You didn’t upset me. I have accepted this a long time. Once I became sick I knew I would become limited in what I would and wouldn’t be able to do.”  
“At least you can still get out of the office. That is a good thing.”  
“Yes. This is true. Only, well, never mind actually.”  
“What? What is it Alan?”  
“Nothing. I said nothing.” Sitting down Alan pulled his work closer to get started on it. Feeling Alan wouldn’t talk about it again Eric sat down across from him at the table, but not before going into the cabinet and pulling out two glasses so they could at least have some water to drink while they worked. Alan would probably never ask for something either.   
Seeing Alan was burying himself in his work Eric noticed his eyes kept flickering, almost as if he was trying to blink away thoughts he was having. It had to be tough knowing you were sick with something everyone knew about but knew nothing about. If he could he would help Alan any way he could, whether it be with just getting the best quality of life he could get or finding a cure, sitting around just watching really wasn’t his style.   
“Hey Alan?”  
Seeing him look up he could see behind his glasses the eyes of a man fighting his mind to stop reminding him of what never would be. He didn’t want to see that from him, Alan deserved what they all had, what every reaper took for granted.  
“Do you have things you want to do but haven’t done yet for whatever reason?”  
“Things I want to do?”  
“Yea, like go someplace, or do something but haven’t done it.”  
“I have a couple things at least. Why?”  
“Just wondering. I realized that I don’t know much about who you are still, the first thing I learned about you was that you were sick and it wasn’t like you told me about that.”  
“Oh. Well as I have stated before, I really don’t want you knowing too much about me. Its better if you,”  
“If I stay away, I know. But come on, is there really any harm in me knowing that you, I don’t know, wanted to go to the top of Big Ben?”  
“Well. No. I guess not.” Sitting back in his chair Alan thought it over, weighed the pros and cons to telling Eric some items from his list of things he wanted to do before he died.   
“I have always wanted watch the sunrise from a boat. Visit the Palace, um, attend the frost festival.”  
“See, that wasn’t so hard. And I can help you with two of the three.”  
“You can?”  
“Yes, I can. I know where you can stay on a boat for the night to see the sunset and sunrise. And the palace is actually really easy to get into. The last one is easy too but, well, that depends on the weather really.”  
“I. I never knew that. Well I figured the boat would be easy I just never looked into really and the Palace I figured would be hard for anyone, including us.”  
“Easy, really. I should take you there next month, when the Queen does her ball.”  
“You are teasing me now aren’t you?”  
“No? Why would I tease you?”  
“Do you really think I am an idiot? There is no way you could get into a ball in the Palace held by the Queen. Security would be strong as it is and she would know all the people she invited.”  
“Challenge accepted then.”  
“What?”  
“Next month you better have formal clothes ready because I am taking you to the Palace. Grand tour and ball included.”  
Eric watched as Alan’s jaw dropped unable to say anything back. He would take that as a yes then. Good to know, he would have to get something for the occasion, his normal work attire wouldn’t suit him for an event such as this.   
Pausing for dinner they cleaned off the table so Eric could get started, Alan insisted on setting the table for them. Eric didn’t want him helping with dinner since he was a guest in his home but Alan refused to do nothing so with Eric’s guidance of where everything was the table was set and dinner was cooking. This had been a good day off in Eric’s book, sure he spent it doing paperwork and he still wasn’t done but talking to Alan, learning more about him made the other thought easier to handle. They ate in a basic silence, Alan only talked to say how good the dish was, but to Eric he considered it a win in his book. Anytime Alan opened his mouth he considered it a win in his book. One day he would get Alan to speak more, he would get him to want to tell him something without it being dragged out of him. He was a good kid, he didn’t deserve all the crap he dealt with, he didn’t deserve what he put himself through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric stood in front of his mirror cursing off the fact that he mentioned going to this ball with Alan. He had no problem going in general but all the work involved was a pain in the ass. And this tux was not cheap at all. Holding his bow tie in his hand he threw it on the bed and grabbed a tie from his closet. He knew how to tie ties, bow ties were something entirely different though and he was not in the mood to learn. Fixing his shirt in his pants he looked himself over. He looked good, fine even, he would make out with himself if he was like that. There was something that wasn’t right though. What was it? He didn’t have his tail coat on yet; he was waiting until the very last moment to get that on. But there was something that was telling him he had to fix about his appearance. Turning his head he saw his corn rolls; that might be the problem. He hated taking them out but they didn’t seem right for the event. Wincing at the pain of trying to undo them he got the last one out before brushing his hair and taking another look. Better, that seemed to be the problem. Already missing his hair up he grabbed his coat off the bed and walked out of the bedroom to go pick up Alan.   
Arriving at Alan’s he already fixed his vest twice. There was a reason he never wore one at work. Knocking on the door he only waited a second before he saw a shadow on the other side and the door open.  
“Eric. Hello. Come in, please.” Alan held the door open for him to have him enter. Alan looked nice. A white button up with pleats around the buttons, ruffle cuffs, a dark blue vest, with matching bow tie, of course Alan knew how to tie those.  
“Just about ready to go?”  
“My coat is hanging in the closet.” Walking down the hall Eric watched as he disappeared behind the door.  
“You look nice, Alan.” For some reason the words seemed to get lost in his throat, he wasn’t sure he had even heard him. Seeing him come out with a tail coat in his arms and a light blush in his cheeks he knew he had.   
“You don’t think it’s too much?” Asking shyly he slipped the coat on and fixed his outfit to be comfortable.   
“No, it’s perfect for this.”  
“You, you look nice too. Green suits you. And, I’ve never seen your hair down. It looks nice like this. You should do it more often.”   
Looking at his dark green vest he felt his heart race again. What was going on with him?   
“I just bought what fit.” Finally managing to get his cool composer back he led Alan back to the front door so they could head out together.   
Coming up to the Palace Alan stopped to admire its beauty from the gates. He looked so cute with such awe in his eyes.   
“Alan, this way.” Stepping in front of him he saw him come back to earth before nodding and following. They couldn’t walk in the front door just yet, they came on foot for the most part, they would stick out like a sore thumb with all the royalty in carriages. Sneaking into the side it didn’t take long before they entered the main hall where everyone was gathering before the doors to the ball were open.   
“Is that the Duke and Duchess?”  
Looking over to where Alan was trying not to point he saw two beautiful people walk into the room. All eyes were on them, he wasn’t sure who they were but the way they presented themselves he had a good feeling they were royalty.  
“I wonder if the queen will come out soon.”  
“Probably, she likes making a dramatic entrance.” Watching Alan bow as the Duke and Duchess passed them to lead the way to the doors into the grand ballroom Eric couldn’t get over how excited Alan was. They had done nothing but enter the Palace and Alan was beyond words already. This had turned out to be a great idea. Having him follow they walked into ballroom where the two had started dancing. Watching Alan watch them with a shine in his eyes was a first for him. He had never seen him so excited, so happy, so full of life before. It was beautiful sight to behold.   
As the song came to an end the room erupted in applause until horns started playing from behind. Turning, everyone saw the double doors open and the Queen enter. Eric found himself lost at watching Alan, who had dropped to his knee the way everyone else had. Forcing his body to at least fall slightly before he stuck out Eric made his eyes change focus. Her majesty took her time down the stairs and to her spot at the throne before being joined by the other members of the royal family. Listening to the few words she had to say about everyone in attendance and what an honor it was that all the neighboring nations could gather for a night of dancing Eric went back to Alan who was soaking in every word. Finally able to stand both watched as couples started to gather to dance. Taking Alan’s hand Eric nudged him in towards the door.  
“Care for a quick tour of the palace?”  
“Are you sure we won’t get caught?”  
“Trust me. It’s easy.”  
Seeing Alan wasn’t fully convinced Eric started walking away to force Alan to follow. He really had no idea what he was doing but Alan’s dream was to see the palace so see the palace they shall. Waiting for the guards to change focus just for a moment Eric took Alan’s hand and ran through the door. Getting down the hall and turning down the first hallway he looked back to see how Alan was doing. Seeing he was trying not to laugh they stayed where they were. He had never seen Alan laugh before, it was cute.   
“What was that? Eric Slingby, the tough guy, and runs away from the guards as quickly as he can.”  
“Oh? And what would you have done, hmm? We have free range now but getting out was going to be hard.”  
“Hey this was your idea remember.”  
“You’re the one that mentioned wanting to see the palace.” Leaving Alan’s hand with him he started walking down the hallway to see where it led too. He really had no idea where he was going but this was half the fun in his mind.   
“Alan, look.” Opening a door he had Alan come closer to show him inside. “It’s the Queen bedroom.”  
“How do you know it’s hers?”  
“Just look at it. Plus, it’s the only one where she isn’t on the wall.” Stepping inside he brought Alan in so they could get a better look.  
“I don’t know if we should be in here Eric. This doesn’t feel right.”  
“Oh come on don’t be such a baby. No one knows we are here.”  
“Eric, let’s just head back to the ball. This place is quiet, I don’t trust it. Please.”  
“This is what you wanted isn’t?” Turning to see the look on Alan’s face he felt his shoulders drop. He could tell he was looking at the door waiting for someone to catch them. This wasn’t what he wanted to do; he wanted Alan to be having a good time. “Really want to head back?”  
“Please. I’m sorry”  
“Don’t apologize, you’re right. Come on.” Leading the way he closed the door behind Alan and started to head back down the hall. Now he just had to remember where the ballroom was from here.  
“Hey! What are you doing there?” Hearing a voice shout from behind them Eric took Alan’s hand and ran for it.   
“Come on Alan, let’s go!” Feeling his heart start to race from the thrill as he ran down the halls with Alan he couldn’t get enough of this. Carefully pushing open the door he thought lead to the side of the ballroom he pulled Alan inside and made their way to the dance floor.   
“Act natural.” Placing his hands into the proper position for the current dance he looked over Alan’s shoulder while they danced.  
“Eric.”  
“Sshhh. Just play it cool.”  
“That’s not it.”  
“Then what is it?” Looking back at Alan he saw this awkward look on his face.   
“I can’t dance.” Both looked down at Alan’s feet to see he was barely moving them unable to figure out what he was supposed to be doing to fit in.  
Trying his hardest not to laugh in front of his face he pulled him closer. “That’s alright, we will make it work.”  
“You can dance?”  
“Just a little. I am surprised you can’t.”  
“It wasn’t something I ever bothered to learn. Seemed pointless.”  
“Did you ever allow yourself to have any fun?”  
“There is nothing wrong with what I do Mister Slingby.”  
“Never call me Mister Slingby again. And yes there is. Locking yourself in your house all day and stuffing your face in work isn’t fun.”  
“Speak for yourself, Mister. Slingby.”  
“Boy does have a sense of humor I am surprised.” Turning them to a different direction and having them move more into the crowd Eric tried to keep his focus on the guard that was seeking them out still.   
“Don’t you think we will stand out more like this?”  
“Nah, no one is paying any attention.” Placing Alan’s head on his shoulder to hide him better they moved a little slower. He could tell Alan was trying hard not to step on toes, though so far he was doing fine. He was going to unlock this boy in his arms. There was no reason for Alan to be alone anymore, he wasn’t a bad kid, he hadn’t done anything wrong. The treatment their coworkers gave him wasn’t deserved, he had enough going on he didn’t need to be dealing with assholes. If only they could see the person he saw in front of him.  
Feeling Alan grip his jacket sleeve tighter Eric looked down to see Alan’s face pale. Watching his feet give out Eric kept his arms on him as they went on the floor together. Using a hand to cover his mouth as he started violently shaking from the hard coughs Eric tried to shield his body from those around them. What had he done? How could he have been so foolish? Alan shouldn’t have been running down the palace halls, shouldn’t have put his body through such stress. Grabbing a handkerchief from his coat pocket he put it to Alan’s mouth to help him, there was already so much blood. Noticing others were watching them he knew he had to think of something, they couldn’t stay here. Picking Alan up in his arms he quickly ran for the exit, they had to get back, Alan needed help.   
“Hang on Alan, you’ll be alright. I promise.”  
Busting through the door of his house Eric got him into his bedroom and settled in bed. Alan didn’t seem to be in as much pain anymore, that was a good sign. Carefully getting Alan out of his blood soaked shirt he grabbed one of his own to put on him. Running out to the bathroom he grabbed his towel off the hook since it was closer and ran back in to help clean him off. Watching him start to breathe a little easier Eric took a breath. Making sure he was alright, comfortable and settled he looked down at himself to see his vest and shirt was covered in Alan’s blood. Well that was a waste of money but he had no one to blame but himself for this. He owed Alan an apology once he was up. Throwing their clothes in the corner he dug out a lounge around the house shirt from his closet and moved the chair in the room closer to the bed to keep an eye on Alan.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric looked over at the bed every couple of minutes, Alan hadn’t moved since he was brought here. He needed to see some sign from him that he was doing alright. Seeing his chest rise and fall helped Eric to breath but they were little breathes. How he wished there was something he could do for the young reaper, his partner, his friend. Taking a second he thought back on that, had he really called Alan a friend? The boy rarely spoke to him, barely showed an emotion at something, and always kept the the world arms length away, but yes, deep down he considered Alan a friend. Hearing the bed creak Eric’s eyes shot over to the sleeping reaper to see him shifting in bed before his eyes opened.   
“Alan? Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Moving towards the edge of the chair Eric watched as he looked around trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. “You’re in my home Alan. You had an attack at the ball. This seemed the best idea at the time.”  
“Eric? Your house?” Trying to put together everything Eric just said to him Alan sat up and looked around to get a better idea of the room. He knew he had been in his house prior to this but he had never seen the bedrooms, and had no real desire to either. “You have a lovely room.”  
“Thanks. Can I get you anything? Water? Anything?”  
“I’m alright. Thank you though.”  
“Alan. I, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for pushing you the way I did. Your attack only happened because I was stupid and just didn’t listen.”  
Hearing Eric’s words Alan’s head turned to face him. What was he saying? “You don’t have to apologize for you did nothing wrong. And, well, I was having a great time tonight.”  
“You were?”  
“Yes, I was. Up until the attack I was having a lot fun. Thank you for taking me to the palace Eric.”  
Not sure what to say and feeling the thanks was out of place at the moment he nodded before standing up. “I’m going to get you some water, and maybe something to snack on. You lost a good bit of blood.” Leaving Alan in his room he grabbed him a glass of water and found a box of crackers he usually used for soup. Going back to him he handed him both before sitting back in the chair. Watching as Alan took little sips from the water he noticed he was staring at his lap.  
“Are you alright Alan? Are you still in pain?”   
Shaking his head Alan held the glass between his hands. “I’m alright. I feel weak but I’m alright. Eric?” Stopping he wondered if he should ask, changing his mind he slowly started to move, get the blankets off his legs so he could stand.   
“Alan, hey, hold on! Let me help you.”  
“I’m alright, really. And I should be getting home. Anything I may have ruined please let me know and I’ll pay you back for it.”  
“You’re not going anywhere. Alan. You just told me you felt weak so stay right where you are. And don’t worry about it you owe me nothing.” Getting up he pushed Alan back into his bed not wanting him to aggravate the thorns.   
“But…I…if you don’t want me to leave then fine, I’ve already caused you enough trouble it’s the least I could do but, then let me move to the living room.”  
“You aren’t sleeping on my couch. You are going to stay here. Right here. I’ll go into the guest bedroom for the night. Don’t worry about it.”  
“No. Eric. I can go there. I don’t want to kick you from your bed.”  
“I’m not going to fight you on this.” Keeping Alan in his bed he over powered him while making sure he didn’t hurt him. “Now I’m telling you its fine and it is. Stay here for the night and don’t worry about anything else but resting.”  
Giving up Alan moved to rest against the head board. “If you change your mind I will move.”  
“My mind isn’t changing. Now will you take care of yourself? You look terrible.” Seeing Alan stare at the crackers and a little smile form on his lips Eric nearly collapsed when he heard him say, “I don’t want to get crumbs on your sheets.”  
“Oh for the love of…”Sitting near Alan’s feet he opened the package and was ready to shove them down his throat. “You worry way to damn much about pointless things. And you keep trying to keep everyone away, afraid anyone might get too close for some reason. You do have friends Alan, allies that want to help you. We may not be able to take your illness away but we refuse to let you deal with them alone.”  
Taking what was shoved in his hands Alan sat in silence nibbling on the crackers, trying to make as little mess as possible. Eric wished he would say something, he could see his mind spinning with thoughts. Happy he was at least eating he stood up to gather his things to move into the next room.   
“Eric.” Whispering he put his things on the nightstand and tried to sweep the crumbs on his hand so he could throw them away. Stopping in the doorway Eric turned to look at him, seeing if he needed something. “I’m begging. Please. Please don’t get too close to me.”   
“Why do you want to be alone Alan?”  
Not saying another word he took his glasses off and laid down in bed. Frustrated over the silence but knowing he needed rest he shut the light out and closed the door all but a little so he could hear him during the night. “Night Alan, please sleep well.”  
Lying in the guest bed Eric rolled over hearing Alan cough every so often. He was certain he wouldn’t sleep much tonight wanting to keep an eye on him. And what Alan told him was running through his mind. It didn’t seem right that he would want to push everyone away. Sure not everyone was trustworthy but there were a few good people in the world. There was no reason Alan had to deal with everything alone, not when people were willing to help. Sitting up as the coughing got worse he walked across the hall to watch as Alan fell out of bed. Going next to him he kept him close while he rubbed his back. He didn’t happen to see any blood, that had to be a good sign. Perhaps this was just an after effect from how bad the attack was. Carefully getting him back into bed he stayed with him rubbing his back. Noticing a bit of blood on Alan’s hand he looked over to see a little on his lips. Before he could do or say anything Alan rolled over to curl in on himself. Hearing him start to moan and hold his stomach he felt helpless. There had to be something he could do, was this what happened every time he had an attack? “Alan?” Whispering his name he saw him turn to face him as he opened his eyes a little he saw they were becoming listless again, like when he collected souls. “I don’t want it to take me over…” Alan whispered as his eyes shut again and his body moved closer to Eric. Putting his arms around him Eric kept him close, kept him safe. Watching as Alan fought with himself he kept him locked in his arms, tried his best to let him know he wasn’t alone, not anymore. He may not know the what was going on around him but he didn’t need to, so long as he knew he was going to be alright.   
Feeling Alan settle down he noticed his breathing was returning to normal and it sounded as if he was asleep. That was good to hear. Hopefully he could sleep the rest of the night and the attack was finally over. Not having the heart to move him off his lap and risk waking him he reached for a pillow and fell asleep sitting up. His mind was made up; he wasn’t going to leave Alan alone. Not when he went through so much. He refused to be pushed away anymore.   
Alan woke up to birds chirping outside a window. Opening his eyes he noticed he was laying on something. Carefully sitting up he saw Eric asleep sitting up against the head board of his bed. What happened last night? He remembered the coughing but then, there were so many voices. Grabbing his head he tried to clear his mind, he hated remembering nothing. It was the same thing every time. His body would hurt and there would be so many voices but once that cleared he could remember nothing of what had gone on around him. Feeling bad that he had made Eric sleep like this he got out of bed and quickly dressed to head home. Hopefully this way Eric could move without worry. He would have to thank him properly and pay him back for his kindness one day soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Eric woke up and saw right away he was alone. Checking the time he saw it was only a little after nine in the morning, so he hadn’t slept in too late. Getting out of bed he noticed the clothes from last night were still in the corner in a pile. As he left the room he saw the bathroom door was open and empty, as were the kitchen and living room. Why was he surprised that Alan just up and left this morning? Heading back to the kitchen to get coffee and breakfast in his system he saw a note on the table. Eric, thanks for everything. I really hope you slept well. ~Alan. Putting the note back he down he signed and went back to what he came in here to do. One day he would get through to that boy.   
Finally ready for the day Eric headed out to hit the store. His cabinets were looking a little bare. Checking to see how much cash he had on him he saw he could actually get everything he needed at once, that was a shocker, usually he had to stop at the bank to take money out. Heading to town he saw the weather was looking cloudy, just great, rain. He was hoping for a clear day off for a change. Getting to the stalls he saw Alan leave a shop a short way up the road. He looked warm in the long clothing. “Alan! Hey!” Running up to him Alan stopped hearing his name. Seeing it was Eric he stopped and smiled a little. “Morning Eric. I want to thank you again for yesterday it was fun.”   
“Are you feeling better? Should you really be up and about?”  
“I’m doing better yes. As I’ve said, getting some rest does my body good.”  
“Glad to hear it. Do you need help with something? I really don’t want you to see you push yourself.”   
“I’m fine Eric, but, thank you.” Holding his bag closer to his chest he sighed. “Eric, I, I hate asking but would you mind doing me a favor whenever you are free?”  
“Sure, what do you need?” Watching Alan bite his lip he waited knowing how hard it was for Alan to ask for help, to risk letting someone in.   
“I…well…I saw…can you help change a few bandages? I have trouble wrapping them from their placement.”   
“I can do that, sure, no problem.” Relaxing at the easy request he smirked. “Worried me, thought it was going to be something serious. Like create a lie for you or something.” Not getting the joke Alan just nodded a little.   
“I’ll be home all day so whenever is fine, no rush. And thank you.” Moving past him he headed in the direction of his house. Eric watched him until he was out of sight, he was so strange. But, he was glad he was willing to ask for help he could tell it wasn’t easy for him. Going back to what he was doing he went into his favorite shop and bought the things he needed.   
Knocking on Alan’s door a couple hours later he only waited a minute or so before Alan answered. Even home he was bundled up, why? Was it because he knew he was coming over.   
“Hello Eric, thank you.” Stepping aside he let him in before closing the door behind you.   
“It’s no problem. Why did you leave so early? You could have stayed a little longer.”  
“I..I had some things to attend to and I didn’t want to disturb you anymore.” Leading him to his bedroom Eric saw an assortment of medical supplies across Alan’s bed. Most were bandages, ointments for pain, this was depressing just to look at.  
“So, what do you need me to do?” Looking over at Alan he saw he was trying to force himself to do this in front of Eric.   
“I need you to wrap the bandage around me, I have trouble and always twist it. And….I have a favor…please…um…please don’t tell anyone about this.” Unbuttoning his shirt Eric heard him wince before he placed it on the bed. He didn’t want to stare but the sight in front of him, it broke his heart. All over Alan’s body were dark vines, a few were close to where his heart resided.   
“Alan…is this why you don’t?....” He could barely get the words out of his mouth, all thought seemed to vanish.  
“Why I’m always in long clothes? Yes. It’s not as dark on my legs but…the fewer people that see this better.   
Taking off the old bandages that rested against his abdomen he saw this area looked worse, dark and bruised from the thorns. It was not wonder Alan tried to keep it bandaged. It looked like it was painful and could start bleeding at any time. Trying to be as gentle as possible he rewrapped the area with fresh bandages and stepped away so Alan could put back on his shirt.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“Don’t mention it. If you need me to do it again just ask. I really don’t mind.”   
Nodding he finished up and tried to think of a way to pay Eric back for all of his kindness.  
Before either could speak a word though they heard noises outside of Alan’s house making them both move to the living room.   
“What the hell are they doing?” Eric stood at the window in awe over Paul and their co-workers clearly messing with Alan’s lawn and property. Seeing Alan start to move back into the house Eric followed after him. “Aren’t you going to go out there and stop them?”  
“No. Not really. As much as it’s a pain to clean up they aren’t doing anything.” He wasn’t up to dealing with them either. He didn’t want Eric to know but last night exhausted him and going out today wasn’t something he should have done but he needed bandages. Seeing Eric turn back to the living room to go to the front door Alan tried to stop him. There was no point in trying, it wasn’t that big of a deal.   
Eric swung the front door open wide and stepped out of the house. He had had enough of this, of them. They knew Alan wasn’t well, why continue to torture him.   
“Shit. Eric!”  
“Yea. It’s me. Surprise.”  
“I knew you two were an item.” Paul said with a sneer as the other guys ran. They knew they were all dead meat if Eric caught them, though they really weren’t any safer if they had been at the dispatch. Grabbing Paul by the collar of his shirt he lifted him off the ground.  
“Listen to me right now for I’m only going to say this once. Leave Alan alone or you’re deal with me. Say what you will about us but he is my friend and I won’t have you harass him anymore. Are we clear?”  
“What are you going to do when he’s dead hmm? We won’t let you back into our group.”  
“Like I want to be.” Throwing him to the ground he went back into the house to keep an eye on Alan. He was done with their games, they were worse than human children. Stepping back in he carefully closed the door and saw Alan in the doorway, he had still been able to see everything from where he was.   
“Thank you Eric. For sticking up for me like that.”  
Taking a good look at Alan he saw he looked weak on his feet. Moving towards him he put his arms around him as his body let go of trying to hold him up.   
“We are friends Alan, no need to thank me. Come on, let’s get you seated alright.” Moving him to the couch he sat him down and made sure he was alright.  
“Sorry for all the trouble. I think I’m just tired.”  
“Not another attack?”  
Shaking his head he pulled a blanket he kept on the couch around him.   
Eric left him sleeping on the couch while he just hung out in the house. He didn’t want to leave him or make too much noise and wake him. He knew last night took a toll on him, he shouldn’t have tried to push himself so hard. Helping himself to something to drink he noticed a pill bottle buried in the corner of the counter. It looked dusty, like it had been forgotten about. Looking it over he didn’t recognize what it was used for, not that he would have had it been anything else, reapers didn’t have to deal with drugs.   
“It’s for the thorns. At least it was.” Hearing Alan Eric put the bottle back quickly and turned to see Alan behind in the doorway, blanket wrapped around him. He still looked miserable.   
“You’re up. That was fast.”  
“About a half hour. That is pretty normal for me.” Sitting at the table he tightened the blanket around him.  
“Are you cold? Should I try to find you something warmer?”  
Shaking his head he turned down the offer. “The thorns make me cold all the time. I think it’s from the blood loss. And that bottle. When I was diagnosed I was told to take it to help slow the thorns. But, well, they stopped working awhile ago so those pills are a waste of time to take.”  
“And you can take nothing else?”  
“Not that I’m aware of. But, it’s alright. I’ve made my peace with this so I don’t mind knowing that this will kill me.”  
“Alan.” Sitting across from him he wished he didn’t have to hear those words; that Alan wouldn’t have to say them. “Alan, if you’d allow me. I’d like to do for you all the things you hoped to see.” If Alan was going to die he wanted him to die peace, he wanted him to die happy, not in pain just waiting.  
“You really don’t have to.”  
“As your friend I want to.”  
“Friend?”  
“Yes Alan believe it or not I consider you my friend.”  
“I’m glad the feeling is mutual. That’s all.” Both smiled at the other before Eric got up to find paper and make a plan for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. I am hoping to do quicker updates again so there won't be a year gap between updates.


	10. Chapter 10

Lies 10   
Disclaimer- I own nothing!   
Eric looked over the plans they had made for their days off. The list wasn’t easy to make realizing how much William loved to work Alan to the bone, something Eric really wanted to talk to him about. After work this Friday, they were going to spend the night on a beautiful ship so Alan could see his sunrise. Next week they were going to tour London a little better. Learning that Alan only saw the places he was assigned to for work Eric felt it would be nice for him to see the city on a good day. He wasn’t yet sure why he felt the need to do so but he wanted to make sure there was nothing Alan didn’t get a chance to do before he died. Maybe it was knowing all the things they took for granted as reapers Alan would never get to experience. Having Alan go over their agenda he couldn’t help but watch him and smile a little. Alan was cute in his eyes and he personally didn’t see him enjoying the time they spent together as much if he was anyone else. Eric had met so many people throughout his years of being a reaper but Alan stood out among all of them. Never before had he wanted to do so much for another, he never wanted to spend so much time and energy on a person.   
“Eric?”  
Hearing Alan’s voice his head snapped out of his own thoughts and he looked at the other to see what was up.  
“Are you sure about all of this? I really don’t want to impose on you.”  
“I am sure and for the last time you are not imposing.”   
Eric was glad it was finally Friday and he was punching out. Plans aside he got tired of seeing and hearing Paul and his former buddies. They didn’t speak to him anymore and he was perfectly fine with that but he grew tired of always feeling eyes burning into his back. Putting his things away he waited for Alan to punch out before they headed out to the London harbor. Alan looked excited for this, he seemed to have a light in his eyes Eric had only seen the night they went to the palace. Getting on board Eric led Alan to the best spot on the boat, he could see everything around him from here.   
“Oh wow,” Alan whispered as he saw the reflection of the water and sun. He had never been out on the water before this was gorgeous.   
“If you like it now just wait until the sun starts to set,” Eric whispered to him as he leaned against the railing.   
As it started to get colder Eric went below deck to grab a couple of blankets for them before Alan got sick. He didn’t want to be the cause of yet another attack for him. Wrapping it around Alan’s shoulders he saw him smile, he really had a beautiful smile it was a shame he didn’t see it more. Watching the sun start to change colors Eric found it hard to take his eyes off Alan whose eyes were wide with wonderment at the beauty before them. Once the sun had completely set Alan didn’t want to leave where they were, afraid of missing something, afraid what he saw would change when he came back. Wanting this to be the best for Alan, Eric had him, at least, sit on the deck where he had placed a blanket. It wasn’t much but he had brought along a few items they could eat for dinner so neither would starve until morning.   
“Thank you so much for showing this to me Eric I truly appreciate it.”  
Seeing how bright Alan’s face was Eric was glad he was happy. Even without words, he could see how much he enjoyed being here and doing this.   
Watching Alan shivering as the night grew on Eric coaxed him below deck where he could rest and warm up before the run started to rise. He didn’t need him to become an icicle. Giving him the blanket he had wrapped around himself he brought him close to his own body hoping the heat would help. It was hard not to notice how good Alan’s scent was. Crisp, clean, and a touch of fragrance. He wasn’t sure what that was exactly but it was a nice smell, very appealing to his senses. Feeling light breath against him Eric saw Alan had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently shifting his position he made sure not to disturb him as he rested. Alan was always on guard, to see him so defenseless and at ease, it made his own heart flutter. Opening his eyes Eric saw they had both slept for a few hours. Checking the time he got Alan up so they could head to the deck and watch the sunrise. Realizing how he was Eric caught a blush form on Alan’s checks as he moved to stand up. He was going to crack a joke about not falling for him but had a feeling Alan wouldn’t get or like it.   
Making their way back up Alan’s face lit up again seeing the ocean still as beautiful as it was when they left. Moving beside him they watched the water and together they saw the beginning rays of light come breaking through past the water. Eric wished he had a way to capture this moment. Not only for Alan but for himself as well. He wanted to never forget any detail of this time together. Seeing Alan’s face so full of life and wonderment was something he never wanted to get even the smallest detail wrong. Watching him as the sky started to get brighter Eric wished he knew what he was thinking. He was certain it was something beautiful.   
Getting off the boat a few hours later Alan was still in a state of bliss from what he got to witness. He had thanked Eric multiple times already though Eric really didn’t need it. He was happy to do it and seeing Alan’s attitude he would do it all again in a heartbeat for him. Convincing Alan to grab breakfast with him they stopped at a little shop not far from the harbor for a bite to eat. Eric loved listening to Alan talk, he talked about the experience and how it compared to nothing, and just about a few things over all. This was the most he had ever said to him and with no pushing him to. Finishing up they headed out and Eric saw Alan start yawning. They really didn’t sleep all that well on the boat last night so he wasn’t surprised. Offering to let him stay at his place since it was closer he took Alan’s hand and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The poor boy looked ready to curl up and fall asleep where he stood.   
Opening the door to his place Eric turned to let Alan in first and saw a blush across Alan’s cheeks. Was he getting sick from being in the cold? Deciding to watch him once they were settled he showed him to the back bedroom knowing Alan would refuse the main one again.   
“What’s this?” Alan looked down at the clothes he was handed as he took his shoes off in the spare bedroom.   
“Extra clothes for you. They are going to be big on you I figure since they are mine but they are on the older side and shrunk a bit so they might not be as bad.”  
“Oh. Thank you, Eric. I appreciate it. I would have just rested in these though you didn’t have to.”  
“Jeez Al, you’d think I just gave you something elaborate, they are just clothes. Now go get some rest alright. You look exhausted.” Going to give him some space he stopped when he felt a hand grab his own. Turning back around he saw Alan looking down, holding the clothes close to his chest.   
“It’s….I know it’s not right to ask after all you have done for me but, would you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Completely turning around Eric moved closer and brought Alan’s head to his chest. How could he even think about leaving Alan right now?   
“Sure. Go change and I’ll be back in a moment.” Feeling Alan nod against him he let him go so they could do what they had to.   
Climbing on the bed he had Alan join him. Knowing he hadn’t wanted him to leave he was still surprised when he felt Alan cuddle against him. Never before had he been so warm and inviting. Wrapping the covers around them he kept Alan close to him watching his body slowly relax.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this. Reading about it I thought it sounded really nice.” Alan whispered to himself unaware that Eric had heard every word.  
“You’ve never rested with someone before?” Eric found it hard to believe, surely his parents would have done something as simple as this for him.   
“I’ve been alone my whole life. I’ve never had anyone to cuddle with before. This is very nice. I’ve never felt so warm, so safe.” Closing his eyes Eric watched as Alan drifted off to sleep. His heart broke for him. Alan deserved so much better than what fate had handed him. Kissing his forehead he kept him close while he slept glad he finally saw a piece of Alan that had been locked away for many years. Feeling Alan snuggle closer to him he heard “Eric…I love you,” gently being mumbled from his lips.  
“I love you too Alan.” He whispered back before shutting his own eyes for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Eric’s eyes slowly opened as he felt the bed shifting. What was going on? Was there an earthquake? Seeing Alan moving around the room he sat up to question him. At hearing his name he watched Alan freeze and a look of panic cross his face.  
“Alan, what is the matter?” What time was it even?   
“I…I have to go.”   
“What? Why?” Getting out of bed he tried to stop him as he ran from the bedroom and towards the front door of his house. Though Alan was fast Eric just managed to reach out and grab a hold of his hand before he could leave. The front door closed in front of Alan who could go no further.   
“Why are you running out of my house? You don’t have to leave right away.” In fact he didn’t mind how long Alan wanted to stay. Thinking back to earlier he remembered Alan’s words, words Eric had been forbidden to say himself.   
“Please Eric, let me go.”  
“No. Talk to me what is the matter?”  
“Nothing. I just…I…thank you for all you have done. I can’t begin to repay you or thank you enough for the kindness you have showed me.” Alan tried to free his hand from Eric’s grasp so he could try to leave again.   
“Alan. I wish you would feel safe around me. I would never hurt you.”  
“I… I know that.” Stopping his attempt at speaking his body slouched where it stood. “Eric, please…I’m begging you to let me go.”  
Unable to handle seeing Alan this way he let him go. He had no intention of keeping him prisoner. All he had ever wanted was to talk. Watching Alan nod his head in thanks he saw him turn and run out of the house.  
Monday morning Eric sat at his desk trying to work on his paperwork though his focus kept moving towards Alan. He hadn’t spoken to him since Saturday afternoon when he left his place. It was as if all the progress they had made towards their friendship was wiped away and they were left with what they had when Alan had first started here. Being told they had an assignment Eric stood up to see Alan doing the same. Being followed to the weapons room he handed Alan his scythe and together they headed to London. Maybe he was quiet because they were at work?   
This was ridiculous. Eric couldn’t take it anymore. They had finished their assignment early and were staying in the city a bit longer just to kill time. Eric knew of all the paperwork waiting for him when he got back and was in no rush. Ordering teas for them he handed one to Alan who quietly thanked him for it as he sat beside him.   
“This is probably a stupid question since you are refusing to talk to me but are we still doing our plans for this week?” Eric asked as he tried not to stare Alan down while he waited for an answer.  
“Eric…I…I think it would be best if we canceled. Though please don’t think that I appreciated the idea any less.”  
“What is going on Alan? One moment we are cool and the next we are back to you not speaking.”  
“You wouldn’t understand and that’s okay.”  
“Yea. Well try me.” Putting his cup down he turned to face Alan with his whole body. He noticed right away that Alan was making every effort not to look at him.   
“Please don’t do this. I…can’t talk about what the problem is but it’s not you at all. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and showed me so much.”  
“I want to know. My patience is growing thin trying to understand what is going through that head of yours.”  
“Then don’t try!” On his feet Eric watched as he saw a side of Alan he had never seen before.   
Before another word could be spoken they both stopped as they heard glass burst out from a shop up the road. Running after Alan; Eric saw him jump into action as he went into the burning building. What was he mad? They were immortal but they weren’t fire proof. Jumping in after him he stopped as he saw Alan had lost himself again. Those lifeless eyes following the cinematic record he was trying to collect. Once he finished Alan turned to face Eric for a moment before running off. Chasing after him Eric stopped knowing he lost sight of him. Going back to the dispatch he noticed he hadn’t returned yet. He would wait here for him and then they would talk. Even if he had to lock Alan in a room with him he would figure out what was going on.   
It was a little after seven when Eric realized Alan had yet to come back. Figuring he might have gone home to avoid him he gathered his things and headed out. Walking to Alan’s place he noticed the house looked dark. Peeking into the windows he saw no one inside. He couldn’t be in London still could he? Maybe he just needed time alone. Not wanting to freak Alan out by waiting at his house for him to show up he went back to his own place for the night to get comfortable and eat. He knew that no matter what though he would not be able to get Alan off his mind. This whole thing left unanswered questions for him. Alan had always been secretive but this was something more. Alan was going out of his way to hide something. Hide what though, that was the question?  
All week Eric hadn’t seen Alan and according to William he hadn’t heard from him either. Something had to be up; this was unlike him. Being sent to London to look for him Eric tried to think of places he would go. He had been working with him for a while now but he still knew virtually nothing about him. Taking his time he worked his way throughout the city making sure he didn’t skip over anything just in case Alan was there. Ending at the ocean, he stopped and stared over it for a bit. It was hard not to think of Alan when he saw it, he seemed so happy then. What a change a few days had made. Giving up he headed back to dispatch to tell William he found nothing.   
“I have word that Alan is fine.”  
“Oh? He came back?” Hopeful, he was ready to run out of the room and try to catch up with him.  
“I have yet to see Humphries but his completed paperwork arrived to me in his handwriting.”   
“And you aren’t going to question it?”  
“Slingby, we both know of Alan’s condition. I don’t find it out of place that he needs to rest at home a few days. So long as his work continues to get done he can do basically whatever he chooses.” Going back to his work Eric knew that was his cue to leave. Still, he didn’t like William attitude towards the whole thing.   
Checking Alan’s house before he headed home Eric saw a dim light shining out. Running up the steps he knocked on the door before he saw a figure come towards the door, stop and run away.   
“Alan! What the hell did I do to you?” Checking the knob he found it unlocked and entered the house. Normally he wouldn’t just enter another’s home but this was getting insane. Hearing the back room’s door close Eric stood outside of it.  
“Alan. Look. I’m not mad, or upset. Hell I should apologize for being an ass the other day. But blowing me off, not coming to work, I just want to talk.” Hearing a shuffling he could tell Alan was against the door on the other side.   
“I had one rule for myself Eric. One. I broke that one rule and I can’t….I can’t…I need to repair it.”  
“Come on Al, it can’t be that bad. Whatever it was you broke I am sure it can be fixed easily.”  
At Alan’s sigh he tried to open the door so they could speak face to face. Finding it locked he put his head against the door.   
“You don’t get it Eric. Please. Please leave me alone. Please forget I ever existed.”   
Eric could hear Alan breaking down. He wanted to be with him, comfort him, tell him whatever it was wasn’t that bad. Trying the door again he got it open and was able to see Alan sitting on the floor in the corner. Moving towards him he could see he was trying to hide his face, trying to hide the fact he was crying. Pulling him close he felt Alan try to struggle before giving up and letting his face move to Eric’s chest.   
“Now come on Al, tell me what happened? You keep yourself so close together I’m sure whatever rule you created for yourself isn’t so bad when it’s broken.” Coaxing him to speak he waited as he saw the other trying to gather the words.   
“I…I don’t…” Stopping, Eric watched as he wiped his eyes and tried again. “I fell in love.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
“I fell in love.” Alan cried as he moved away from Eric just enough to drop his eyes to the ground. Eric sat there, frozen by the words that echoed in his mind. Love? Alan was in love? This whole thing was over something as simple as love? He wanted to say something but he didn’t want to seem insensitive seeing how Alan was right now. It just didn’t make sense to him though. He seemed to be making a big deal over something so minor. He knew Alan had a big thing over love but to become this distraught over believing he was in love just seemed a bit over dramatic. Feeling Alan move completely out of his arms he let him curl up on himself on the floor.   
“Alan…I…being in love isn’t the end of the world.”  
“Just forget it Eric. Please. Please just leave me alone.” Alan said to his knees.   
Eric went to move closer to him only to stop when he saw Alan flinch. “I’m not going to hurt you Alan, and I’m not going to leave you like this. Talk to me. Why go through these lengths just to avoid me these past few days?” Watching Alan look up at him he saw a look cross his face he didn’t understand. He seemed confused, no that was confusion that was the look of someone with a broken heart.   
“Al…”  
“Please Eric. Please just leave me alone. I need to be alone for a while.”  
“You are always alone Alan.” Eric decided he wasn’t going anywhere. Not until he had gotten through to the other and understood completely what was going on with his friend.   
“As it should be.”  
“No.”  
“Yes!” Snapping his head up Alan eyes pierced into Eric’s soul causing him to recoil back. As Alan moved to his feet Eric followed. He wasn’t going to let him run anymore.   
It was hard to believe this person in front of him now was the same one that always shied away from confrontation of any sort.   
“Eric. I am not going to discuss this anymore with you. I can’t. Please. Leave me be.”   
“Never.” Fighting against Alan’s hands he wrapped his arms around him again before he was pushed back. Not wanting to give up on Alan he followed him out of the bedroom and into the hallway. As they got to the kitchen doorway Alan stopped and faced him once more.  
“Why do you insist on staying near me? I push and shove you away yet you try to get near me why?”  
“Because you don’t deserve to be alone anymore. You’re a good kid and you deserve better than you treat yourself.”  
“I want to be alone though! Why get close to anyone when I am going to die soon anyway? This is the life I chose for myself and I did not ask you to accept it. I’m dying Eric and nothing will ever change that fact. I don’t want people to cry over me. I don’t want people to see things and be reminded of me, of the things we used to do. I don’t want to leave loved ones behind.” Starting to cry again Eric watched as he went to the front door and held it open for him. “Please. Just go.” Tired of fighting him over this he let him be and walked out the door to go to his own home. This conversation wasn’t over in the least.   
Trying to give Alan space Eric didn’t speak to him for two weeks. This choice was made a lot easier since Alan had not yet returned to work. His desk remained empty of the young reaper and the work was no longer being added it as William decided he would send it to him and Alan could send it back to him completed. After work and knowing he was off for the weekend Eric decided to try to talk to Alan again. He wasn’t going to just forgot of his existence and how happy Alan had been the last official time they had seen each other. He was also worried for the boy’s health. Who knew how many attacks he had since the last time he saw him. Arriving to his house he knocked on the front door and was surprised when Alan let him in. Saying nothing more than hello he was welcomed into his home. Stepping in he moved into the kitchen where it seemed Alan had just made tea. Being offered some he accepted a cup and took a seat at the table.  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven’t seen you at work and was worried you were ill.”  
“I’m alright, but thank you.”  
“You don’t look it.” Following Alan’s expression he tried to better understand it. “You haven’t had another attack have you?”  
“No I have been lucky.”  
“So, why haven’t you been in the office? Will mentioned to me that you were too ill to show up.”  
“So long as I get my work done I can basically do as I please. That was the arrangement we agreed upon when I joined the dispatch.”  
“So you have been sick.”  
“I’ve had to take care of personal things.”  
“Why do you keep trying to dodge me?” He knew he wasn’t the smartest member out there but he could tell Alan was hiding the truth. “Are you never going to come back to the office?”  
“I will. In time. Once I am good I will come back.”  
“If this has anything to do with Paul and his buddies I can handle them.”  
“Thank you but it doesn’t.”   
“Alan.” This whole thing wasn’t sitting right with him at all. Why would he go to all this trouble if he wasn’t ill? Did he just want to skip work? No, that didn’t sound like him at all. “You aren’t alone anymore I wish you would understand that.”  
“Don’t you get it Eric; that is the problem?”   
Eric put his cup down seeing Alan clench his fists, why was he getting so upset over this topic?  
“I have always been alone in this life. My parents were never there. I was raised in the adoption system. I never had anyone. I taught myself everything. Then I come here. I never really fit in with the other trainees. I don’t mind being alone. I got used to it. And then I got sick, I welcomed it really. I have long since accepted dying as my fate. I have no ill will towards it. Then you show up. You entered my life and, and while I do appreciate all the things you have showed me I had one rule. My breaking it, well, I have to go back to what I was doing all these years. I fell in love Eric. I…I fell in love with you and I hoped that avoiding you would allow me to fall out of love. But really…these past two weeks have been killing me more than the thorns ever could. It hurt to know I had upset you. I just knew I couldn’t face you until these feelings were over.” Eric was stunned, Alan had just poured his heart and soul to him. Slowly standing he moved around the little table and wrapped his arms around the young reaper.  
“I love you too Alan.” Feeling him go ridged in his arms he held him tighter. Showed him there was nothing to be afraid of. “You’ve been alone all your life, but, no longer. Now that I have entered it I will never leave.”  
Lifting Alan from the chair in the kitchen Eric carried him to the living room couch seeing he was crying again. He could tell Alan was still hiding something from him, he was still battling an inner turmoil but this was a nice start. Together they could get him through his troubles. He would show him being in love wasn’t the end of the world. He didn’t have to be so on edge anymore. Keeping him close he wrapped a blanket around them while he watched Alan slowly relax little by little.   
“I know it may not seem like much but let me take you out tomorrow night. An official date.” Kissing the top of his head he felt Alan nod against him in agreement for the idea.   
“…a date…”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Eric had left Alan’s house once he was sure he was going to be okay. They had made plans for a nice night out tomorrow and he wasn’t worried about that at all. He just wanted to make sure Alan wasn’t going to seclude himself any more than he had been. He felt guilty for never realizing all of this sooner. In fact, he had no idea Alan had any notions of being in love or even kind of liking him honestly. He was so uptight about keeping everyone at a distance he figured Alan had just sworn off the whole idea. He personally had a little crush on the guy but since he was told time and time again that love was forbidden he accepted it as it was and never tried to pursue it.   
Coming into his house he got comfortable and tried to think of what they should do tomorrow while he made himself dinner. Alan had never been on a date so he never had the dinner experience. Still, he wanted to do something a little better than just dinner. After everything Alan deserved better. Thinking about it he could just cook here, no, that was a cheap first date. He was looking for better not cheaper. There was this place just on the other side of town he had heard good things about. Maybe he should have asked Alan what he liked first. Well, he could always make plans with the idea they could change depending on Alan’s mood and thoughts. Okaying that idea in his mind he sat down to eat the simple meal he made.   
Arriving at Alan’s place at five he was let inside so they could discuss what to do.   
“I know it wasn’t talked much about last night but I was thinking this place uptown for dinner. If you’d like.” Nervous about what his response would be; Eric saw him just nod in agreement.   
“Sure. That sounds nice.”  
“If you have any thoughts or desires just let me know alright?”  
Nodding again Alan let Eric lead the way once he put his coat on. As they walked to the restaurant Eric tried to make some sort of conversation with very little progress. Alan seemed to be set on not saying anything which was strange. He thought they moved past that yesterday before he left. Perhaps it was just nerves? Alan had never done anything like this before, he had never really had anyone to do things with so maybe he was scared he would mess something up. Looking over at the younger reaper he put his arm around his shoulders. Feeling Alan tense up they stopped for a moment, “Alan what is wrong?”  
“Nothing. I am okay.”  
“You are the worst liar I have ever met.”  
“I am not lying. I….I am just…you will laugh.” Slouching, Eric’s arm fell off him.   
“You have my word I won’t do anything. What is bothering you?”  
“Do you really want to make this a date? I mean I am nothing special. You are so cool and I am just some loser at the dispatch. If you are insisting on dinner than fine but we could just make it a gathering instead of a date.”  
“Al…” Stepping in front of him he lifted his chin and smiled. “I am not as cool as you think I am for one. And you are something very special, you have never been a loser by any standards. You deserve a date and that is exactly what you are going to get.” Watching Alan nod and try to smile Eric took his hand and together they made their way to the restaurant. When Eric looked out of the corner of his eye to check in with him he saw Alan was watching their hands together.   
Arriving to the restaurant there was a short wait before they were seated and Eric pulled out the all the stops for him. Showed him what a gentleman was like and how he deserved it all.  
“E…Eric…”  
Looking up from the menu he saw Alan’s mouth was hanging wide open as he looked it over.  
“Hmm? See something you like?”  
“I… I can’t eat here…they are so expensive…I…” Hearing Alan fumble over his words he put his menu down and pushed down Alan’s.   
“I have the check so get whatever. Don’t worry about price. But, Alan, are you struggling to get by right now?”  
“No….not really…I just…and…I can’t make you pay for this…”  
“Alan it’s a date. I invited you out I have this.”  
“This isn’t making me feel better.” Alan lifted his menu back up which Eric did too. He knew the other would now be looking for the cheapest thing on the menu no matter if he actually wanted it or not. There was no way he would be able to get through to him though he knew this.  
As their food arrived Eric was starving, their bread hardly did anything for him. This is what he got for skipping lunch to get done with work sooner. It looked amazing honestly and hoped it tasted as good as it smelt. He had heard good things from this place but he never tried them out because it wasn’t a place you ate alone at. Digging in he looked up for a moment to check in with Alan. Try as he might his partner was still being quiet. They talked a little while they waited but the conversation wasn’t like when they were on the boat. Seeing Alan look over at the live singer he turned his head to give her a better listen.   
“She sounds very talented.” Eric said as he turned back to his meal.  
“Yes…”Alan responded.   
Looking closer at him Eric noticed he seemed cheerier, a small smile was on his face as he ate.  
“Someone thinks she is cute.” Watching Alan look up with horror on his face he shook his head.  
“No!...No that’s not it at all. I just…I like the song…”  
“Oh? What is it? This really isn’t my style.”   
“This is O Mia Babbino Caro. It’s from an Italian Opera.”  
“Ah. Italian. Yea don’t speak it.”  
“It’s a beautiful language really. I would love to learn it if I had the time.”  
“I can see you learning many languages.”  
Watching Alan chuckle Eric poured a little more wine into Alan’s glass for him.   
“I am terrible with learning languages. I can understand what language it is but I can’t retain any knowledge for them.”  
“Well that brings me to a new question. How do you know you like this song than? If you don’t speak the language?” Eric was happy to see Alan speaking more. It seemed he found a topic he was interested in and wanted to get engaged in.   
“Oh. That’s easy. I’ve heard of the opera and did some research on this. This particular song is about the singer begging her father to let her marry the man she is in love with.”  
Saying nothing Eric turned back to the singer to listen, he could see many reasons why Alan would love this song.   
“Have you ever been to the opera Alan?” Eric figured he knew the answer to this already but he knew it couldn’t hurt to ask while they finished up their meal and he waited for the check.  
“Me? No I haven’t. There have been a couple I have thought about but then something would come up and I wouldn’t be able to get tickets.”  
“We should go sometime then. The next time one is in town that you would like to see we can go together.”  
“Thank you but I couldn’t do that to you. I know they aren’t really your thing so they can be rather boring if you’re not interested. And they are expensive so if you aren’t going to like it then it wouldn’t be fair to waste the money.”  
“I would manage it I am sure.” Trying to coax him into agreeing he knew it would be a struggle even if he happened to surprise him with tickets.   
Seeing the bill he placed it in his breast pocket as Alan tried to get it and pay for his half at least. That man wasn’t going to let it go that was for sure. Handing the money to the waiter they stood to take their leave and see where the night took them. Neither were in a rush to get home as they were both off tomorrow. Eric also wanted to make sure this first date had everything in that would make it perfect. Coming up to a park, a short cut to where they lived, Eric led the way. This was one of the better parks in the area as it was. Following a little stream they stopped as Alan watched the reflection of the stars in the moving water. Looking up at the stars Eric noticed there were so many already. He had no idea where they came from and he didn’t really care to know but this was the first time he had actually stopped to admire them. They made the night bright and they gave Alan’s face a glow he had never seen before.   
Coming up to Alan’s house Eric stopped at the door while Alan unlocked it for himself.  
“I hope you had a nice time Alan. I know I sure did and I wanted your first date to me a nice one.”  
“I had a wonderful time Eric. Next time I’ll pay though.”  
“Oh? Next time?”  
“Well….yes…” Starting to blush Eric saw Alan was flustered again. “After a nice first date a second one usually follows correct?”  
“Brains and beauty I am one lucky man.” Watching Alan’s face grow darker in its blush Eric let Alan go inside before he passed out from embarrassment. “Have a nice night Alan.”  
“You too Eric. And thank you.” As Eric turned to leave for his own house he heard a door swing open and Alan kiss his cheek before he ran in the house and closed the front door. Alan may have had the thorns but Eric could see Alan would be the death of him. His pure heart would smother him one day.


End file.
